1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of a coupling apparatus specifically of a rotary dobby loom, including a drive shaft, at least one eccentric hoop supported slidably or rotationally thereupon including a connecting rod arranged circumferentially therearound, which connecting rod is intended to be coupled to a member which is to be moved in a controlled manner, specifically a heald of a weaving machine, including further a dog which is supported in said eccentric hoop in a radially displaceable manner and is movable via operating and control means into engagement either into one of two recesses of the connecting rod or into one of two recesses of the drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern dobby looms are based presently on electromagnetic control systems which are combined with programmable electronics. Such control systems are disclosed for instance in the European Patent Specifications EP 0 079843, JEP 0 068139 or EP 8 0105440.4. These systems comprise combinations of magnetic and mechanical control elements in which the respective mechanical part must act as memory and amplifier and contains always one or a plurality of control cams. In common among the aforementioned control systems is that they are located outside of the center of rotation of the coupling apparatus proper, that they include correspondingly large elements having relatively long distances of function or operation respectively, which generate large acceleration and deceleration forces in case of high rotational speeds of the machines; such augments in turn their wear and noise generation. Furthermore, the outer dimensions of these constructions which are due to their specific kind of operations are quite voluminous such that often disassembling difficulties arise in connection with the weaving machine. In order to allow a simple elimination of weaving flaws a dobby loom should additionally be in a position to be rotated from any position backwards in correspondence with the program, a task which can be accomplished with the aforementioned systems partly only by exertion of considerable efforts or then not at all.